T-Rex
Summary Tyrannosaurus is a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur. The species Tyrannosaurus rex (rex meaning "king" in Latin), often colloquially called simply T. rex or T-Rex, is one of the most well-represented of the large theropods. Tyrannosaurus lived throughout what is now western North America, on what was then an island continent known as Laramidia. Tyrannosaurus had a much wider range than other tyrannosaurids. Fossils are found in a variety of rock formations dating to the Maastrichtian age of the upper Cretaceous Period, 68 to 66 million years ago. It was the last known member of the tyrannosaurids, and among the last non-avian dinosaurs to exist before the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event. Like other tyrannosaurids, Tyrannosaurus was a bipedal carnivore with a massive skull balanced by a long, heavy tail. Relative to its large and powerful hindlimbs, Tyrannosaurus forelimbs were short but unusually powerful for their size and had two clawed digits. The most complete specimen measures up to 12.3 m (40 ft) in length, up to 3.66 meters (12 ft) tall at the hips, and according to most modern estimates 8.4 metric tons (9.3 short tons) to 14 metric tons (15.4 short tons) in weight. Although other theropods rivaled or exceeded Tyrannosaurus rex in size, it is still among the largest known land predators and is estimated to have exerted the largest bite force among all terrestrial animals. By far the largest carnivore in its environment, Tyrannosaurus rex was most likely an apex predator, preying upon hadrosaurs, armoured herbivores like ceratopsians and ankylosaurs, and possibly sauropods. Some experts have suggested the dinosaur was primarily a scavenger. The question of whether Tyrannosaurus was an apex predator or a pure scavenger was among the longest debates in paleontology. Most paleontologists today accept that Tyrannosaurus was both an active predator and a scavenger. More than 50 specimens of Tyrannosaurus rex have been identified, some of which are nearly complete skeletons. Soft tissue and proteins have been reported in at least one of these specimens. The abundance of fossil material has allowed significant research into many aspects of its biology, including its life history and biomechanics. The feeding habits, physiology and potential speed of Tyrannosaurus rex are a few subjects of debate. Its taxonomy is also controversial, as some scientists consider Tarbosaurus bataar from Asia to be a second Tyrannosaurus species while others maintain Tarbosaurus is a separate genus. Several other genera of North American tyrannosaurids have also been synonymized with Tyrannosaurus. As the archetypal theropod, Tyrannosaurus is one of the best-known dinosaurs since the 20th century, and has been featured in film, advertising, and postal stamps, as well as many other types of media. (Yes, this was all copy-pasted from Wikipedia, what did you expect?) Powers and Stats Tier: '''Atleast '''7-C Name: 'Tyrannosaurus rex, T-Rex, T. rex '''Origin: '''The Real World, YouTube Videos '''Gender: '''Unknown '''Age: '''Between 65,000,000 and 67,000,000 '''Classification: '''Dinosaur '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Charactersistics, Large Size, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts 'Attack Potency: Small Town level '(Fought on par with Spider Man) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Kept up with Barney the Dinosaur) 'Lifting Strength: Toyota Corolla Class '(Can lift its own weight) 'Striking Strength: Town Class '(Harmed Spider Man with punches) 'Durability: Small Town level ' '''Stamina: '''Very High (Managed to make it far into American Ninja Warrior dispite his immense weight) '''Range: '''Melee range '''Standard Equipment: '''Swords, Lightsabers, Boxing Gloves 'Intelligence: '''Has been shown to be an expert fighter, and is quite skilled in Swordplay, however, he also seems to be a bit clumsy '''Weaknesses: '''His arms are incredibly short '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Cookie Monster Spider Man (Although T-Rex had help) They guy on the toilet in Jurassic park santa claus Notable Losses: the old man that chased them after they beat up santa Barney the Dinosaur Godzilla Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Dinosaurs Category:Seol404's profiles Category:Memes Category:Pranks Category:Large Size Users Category:WIP Category:Weapons Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas